The treatment of containers such as, for example, filling them or applying labels onto containers or bottles filled with beverages normally takes place in a continuous process employing automatic machines. The labeling is done with automatic labeling machines that are usually part of a rotary stage machine used for filling the containers. During operation of such machines, numerous different errors can occur which, under unfavorable circumstances, can cause the filling machine to come to a standstill, depending on the type of error.
Prior-art rotary stage machines are equipped with turning tables on which the containers or bottles stand and can be positioned in a desired angular orientation. These so-called turntables each have their own drive, usually in the form of an electromotive drive, that allows the individual orientation and positioning of the containers.
German patent application DE 31 37 201 A1 discloses a labeling machine for containers that has a rotary stage. Several turntables are mounted on this rotary stage and the intrinsic rotation of these turntables during one revolution of the rotary stage can be controlled in such a way that the containers that they hold and that are to be labeled move under certain movement conditions past labeling elements, brushing elements or the like which are arranged along the circumference of the rotary stage. Each turntable is coupled to its own electric stepping motor that is attached to the rotary stage. Moreover, each stepping motor is associated with a control unit that supplies control pulses to the motor as a function of the movement conditions of the rotary stage.
European patent specification EP 0 717 703 B1 discloses a computer-controlled, carousel-type labeling machine in which each treatment station for the containers is equipped with a motor that is actuated by a computer together with the drive motor for the carousel in order to orient the containers in the desired manner so that the labels can be precisely applied.
European patent specification EP 1 174 345 B1 also discloses a machine that serves to orient containers and that has a rotor that revolves around a vertical machine shaft. Container carriers having servo drives are arranged on the rotor and these servo drives serve to orient the container carrier relative to the rotor by means of an electronic control and regulation unit as a function of control parameters or control data.
Problems can always arise during operation of such a machine if at least one of the electromotive servo drives for a turntable develops a defect and fails, since this causes erroneous labeling and/or other error messages duration operation. In such a case, if the machine is not switched off immediately after the error has been detected, it could happen that many incorrectly labeled containers will be forwarded for further processing and/or packaging as though they were free of defects.